percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Clues of the Moon: Chapter 8
Characters Allen Arce Ariadne Vega Kelsey Fisher Josh McLean Evan D'Agostino Steven Scale Stephanie Morgan Story Steven Scale VIII Eye for an Eye Everyone introduced themselves once Mikaela woke up, a bit embarrassed that she was asleep on Allen’s shoulder. Kelsey and Araidne introduced themselves as the ones that were on the mare. The mare itself seemed to vanish once it dropped the two off and I wondered where it had come from as it seemed to appear out of nowhere and then vanish just as quickly. “We should probably head out and figure out what we need to do over breakfast,” Allen suggested and everyone seemed to nod in agreement before heading to the door. “Wait, we need to do something important first!” I shouted. Everyone looked at me really confused while other looked around expecting a monster attack. I then pointed to the bed that Allen and Mikaela were asleep on. “The blankets on the bed are uneven.” I started pulling on one side of the sheets to even them out before Kelsey and Araidne grabbed me and started pulling me out of the room as I tried to break their grip as the sheets were still about a half inch off, but it didn’t seem to matter to them. At breakfast, we all talked about the items and dreams that Selene has sent us. Allen talked about his dream the night before about the maze, the library, and a woman’s voice saying they had the goddess. The last part raised even farther interest as we all knew which goddess they were talking about and the items that we all currently possessed. “They’ll be coming for us,” Araidne said. “If they want the moon, they have to also take our items.” “And we have no intention of letting that happen, right?” came the voice of someone behind us. We all turned to the figure and he raised his hand, showing a silver glove while the rest of us raised our own items which gave off a faint glow. A girl was standing next to him, but she just waved at us. “And who is that?” I asked pointing to the girl. “That’s Stephanie. I told her to stay behind, but she followed me here. I’m Josh by the way,” he said and everyone tried to make room for the two at the table. I looked at Stephanie and I instantly knew something was off. I pulled out my sword and waved it around the table. She looked at it and then back to Josh. “Why is that kid waving a baseball bat around?” she asked and Josh tried desperately to find an answer. The rest of us looked at each other also. “She doesn’t know, does she?” someone said. “She can't stay here, it is too dangerous,” another said. “What are they talking about, what could be so dangerous? Are you in a gang or something?” she asked and he seemed to be struggling for words. As if on cue, the ground began to shake under our feet and everyone jumped to their feet and headed out the front door. “Holy cow, what is an elephant doing in the city?!” Stephanie asked and it didn’t take long for us to figure out what the Mist projected. To the rest of us, we saw a giant boar rampaging down the street as it used its tusks to knock cars back and forth. “Get out of the way,” I told her before pulling out my sword. “You have a baseball bat, what can you do?” she said, but I just ignored her and charged in with everyone else. It saw us heading toward it and let out a loud roar. It then started charging toward us and we all had to jump out of the way unless we wanted to be trampled. “We have to slow it down,” Allen yelled as he and Mikaela seemed to be having a hard time fighting with that chain on. Everyone else seemed to be getting to their feet as well. “I think it is the Erymanthian Boar.” “How do we slow it down?” Josh yelled from his spot on the ground. “I’m going to need some if its hair or something,” I called out. “As long as it belongs to the boar, just hand it to me.” Everyone looked confused, but they didn’t seem to argue. Josh an in front of the beast and let out a flash of light that seemed to blind the creature, but it kept running forward even faster now as it bellowed in pain as it kept blinking. Evan loaded his bow with an arrow and shot at the beast, but it was so large they seemed to bounce off. A few strands of hair fell off however and Kelsey ran up to grab the hairs before handing them to me. I held it in my hand and placed them on the guard of my sword, which was shaped like a scale. “What are you going to do?” she asked. “Make things balanced,” I said and I ran into the middle of the street as the monster turned around and seemed to have his vision back. It huffed a few times as smoke seemed to come from his nose and he charged toward us. I raised my sword and got ready to attack, but everyone thought I had gone insane when I stabbed my own knee. At the same time, the boar’s leg gave out from under him and it fell to the ground. “What did you do?!” Mikaela shouted at me while everyone else charged in to take the creature, except Allen who was chained to her wrist. I pulled the sword out from my knee and fell to the ground. “I made balance, we’re linked right now. An eye for an eye you could say. I cut my knee so his knee is also injured. We will be connected until one of us is destroyed, but until then we will feel anything the other does,” I explained. I then grabbed my shoulder in pain as Kelsey drove her sword into the monster’s shoulder area. Josh on the other hand was in front of him and when the beast yelled out in pain, Josh shot a bolt of concentrated light down the monster’s throat and it exploded into dust. I on the other hand needed a cold drink of anything right now and maybe a bandage for my knee. “Are you going to be ok?” they asked me. “I should be,” I said as I took a bandage from my pocket and wrapped it around my knee. “The injury I made myself is a physical one, but the other pains are all in my head. They will fade over time. It isn’t a power I like using and there is a chance I could die from shock if the fight drags on too long. I mean monsters die quick, at least the weaker ones do. To use it against a god or Titan, I wouldn’t be able to handle the pain, so don’t expect me to be using it that often. I get hurt too ya know.” As everyone grouped, our items began to once again react to each other and we all seemed to be dragged into the same memory. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Clues of the Moon Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page